


The Fixer

by bluewhale1127_1201



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysoo, Fluff, M/M, icantthink of other tags, mention of other EXO members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: In the past centuries Kyungsoo has been 9 things;Minseok's catJongdae's swordBaekhyun's light bulbJunmyeon's diarySehun's dogJongin's plushieYixing's cameraLuhan's laptopand Zitao's cellphoneHe could never fathom that he could be...a baby.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been burning my mind for a while, hope you enjoy.

Kyungsoo pinches himself to make sure he is not dreaming. He doesn't think he heard his boss correctly. "Nah, don't repeat the whole - **we are immortal** \- speech. I've heard it for many years now." he says, taking a deep breath.

"This will be your last job and you are free to do whatever you wish in your life." Yifan, his boss says handing him a file.

"Name's Park Chanyeol. Age 27. Suffered abusive behavior until he was 18. Doesn't trust anyone..."

"So what am I fixing?" Kyungsoo interrupted earning a glare from his boss.

"His heart."

"Shouldn't I be his lover for that?"

Yifan shook his head no. Kyungsoo sighed. Another person to watch them die when they get old.

"How many years is this going to take? At least with Jongdae it was great, I was just a sword. Now I have to cry, poop, eat and sleep." he whined standing up.

"Have fun being pampered!" Yifan shouted after him.

Being a Fixer was a hard job sometimes. Kyungsoo found himself wondering what he had done in his past life. It wasn't necessarily a curse persay like Grimm Reapers but a gift according to what he was taught. You just fix whatever was wrong with your assignment, Junmyeon had a multiple person disorder whilst Jongdae was borderline a psychopath. Tao had low self esteem and Minseok just couldn't get over the tragic death of his first cat.

After the fixing was complete, Kyumgsoo appeared to his assignments in his human form, to make sure nothing went wrong with them again. It was sad , watching them die. Kyungsoo was very fond of his assignments so letting go was hard sometimes even though Tao during his panic attacks dropped Kyungsoo a lot. Junmyeon took him out for a nice lunch with his family after meeting face to face, Jongin cuddled him so much, Kyungsoo was surprised he wasn't weirded out by the fact that he was a person.

Luhan had nearly shut the door in his face and Yixing had gave him a bone crashing hug. Minseok and Sehun are not experiences he wants to recall but he was happy to have helped them. Jongdae was his most difficult one and Baekhyun was so annoying but he still loved them, in the different centuries he met them.

Walking from the headquarters to the apartments he wondered what he would do now that he was soon to be free.


	2. Chapter 2

Its raining heavily and Chanyeol is truly grateful for bringing an umbrella to work. He checks the time and it's almost midnight. He shuts down his computer and grabs his jacket.

Time to go home.

Park Chanyeol would like to think he lives an ordinary life.  
Sleeps, eats and goes to work.  
Weekends he just watches the shows he misses during the week. He doesn't have friends and he is pretty content with his life.  
Except he does feel lonely sometimes, when he is playing the guitar and the next door couple are fighting. He doesn't get involved, none of his business.

At work, he only talks when needed. Working with computers all the time, he doesn't get much company and he prefers it that way. He is always on his own and he is comfortable with that.

The rain doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon. The forty five minute drive home is silent as he focuses on the road.

When he arrives home and parks his car there's a box at the front entrance.

He bends down to see what it might be, there's a note on top.

He doesn't open it until he's inside the house and seated on his couch.  
He screeches and oh no, the baby is supposed to start crying but it doesn't.  
Chanyeol peaks in and he is surprised to see the baby staring back at him.

*Finally he's seen me!*

Chanyeol fumbles with the note and reads it aloud.  
"Please take good care of Kyungsoo for a while. He has nobody but you now."

*I should have wrote the note myself than trusting that goof Yifan.* Kyungsoo grumbles, shuffling his tiny body. It's quite uncomfortable having small limbs. He can't even stand up.

The two stare at each other for a whole. Chanyeol dumbfounded and Kyungsoo analyzing him with his small eyes.

"uh, I can't raise you uhm..." at that moment Kyungsoo cries his loudest. Chanyeol has no idea and tries to shush him. He keeps quiet for a while blinking at Chanyeol with tearful eyes.

"Okay, I can keep you until who ever dropped you comes to get you."  
Kyungsoo lets out a small smile and Chanyeol's eyes widen a little.  
"Weird kid."

Chanyeol spends all night reading about kids, what they need, what he needs and a bunch of other stuff. Kyungsoo is sleeping soundly next to him. Judging from his small body, Chanyeol assumes he must be a month or two old.

He is woken by a cry in the morning.  
"It wasn't a dream ugh" he groans facing Kyungsoo, who's squirming on the bed.

*Wake up you oaf. I need a change of diapers and I'm starving.* he screams internally.

Chanyeol blinks twice and the smell hits him.  
"Oh shit." he runs around panicking and not knowing what to do.   
There's a knock on his door and his almost misses it in his deep panic.

It's the woman from next door always fighting with her husband.  
"Uhm hello, I heard a baby crying so I was wondering what could be the problem."

Chanyeol figures there's no harm talking to her.  
"My son Kyungsoo. He needs a diaper change, I can't uh I don't..." he stutters.  
"Bring him over." is all she responds with.

Chanyeol thinks it's really weird, being in a baby shop, holding his 'son' Kyungsoo and the neighbor who he learns is Mrs Lee, looking for baby stuff.  
She seems to know a lot and by the end pf the day Chanyeol's one bedroomed apartment is filled with toys, clothes and other baby stuff he is trying to wrap his head across.   
"You are one quiet boy." Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo is lying on the new crib.  
*Well there is not much I can say.* he looks up at Chanyeol.  
*So how should I fix you Park Chanyeol?*  
"Why do you stare like that? I have to take you to a doctor... Oh wait you don't have documents, that can be easily arranged."  
Chanyeol prepares a milk formula whilst Kyungsoo is blabbering nonsense which really translates.  
*Lying here is boring. I'm so bored*

A few weeks pass and Chanyeol can say nothing has really changed.. Kyungsoo is so quiet that he scares the elder especially at work. All his co workers are now suddenly interested in Chanyeol, more like his son but Kyungsoo cries when someone else touches him.  
*I am not cute, Stop touching me!* he wails.  
Mrs Lee comes by everyday to check on Kyungsoo who really thinks he will die from boredom more than anything else.  
It also worries that Chanyeol might feel burdened of having to care for a child that isn't his.  
Why did Yifan make him a baby? He's truly at a loss on how to help Chanyeol.


	3. Final

Chanyeol is pretty much weirded out by the fact that Kyungsoo rarely cries unless when he soils his diapers. Other than that he pretty much stares a lot with his rather big owlish eyes. He really is a strange kid, Chanyeol wonders if he will have to raise him for a long time. Whenever he mentions going to the police to look for Kyungsoo’s parents, the kid cries like no tomorrow. What bothers Chanyeol the most is that he has no one to talk to about these things, not like the little one is a bother, he’s an angel really but Chanyeol doesn’t know how to feel about him.  
He would hate to start doting on and loving the kid only for him to be taken away. So Chanyeol takes care of him the best way he can but also distances himself. It isn’t until Kyungsoo starts crawling that Chanyeol realizes how wrong he is.  
They are at a grocery shop looking for food and diapers for Kyungsoo, Chanyeol is talking to the cashier when Kyungsoo suddenly disappears from his pram. Chanyeol frantically asks if anyone has seen his son and starts searching for him. Meanwhile…  
“Aren’t you a cutie?” Yifan coos while holding a frowning Kyungsoo.  
*I am not cute!* Kyungsoo is really tired of repeating himself.  
“That’s because you don’t see yourself.”  
*Oh so he can hear me?*  
“Yes, I can.”  
*So why are you here? You have never been on my assignments before apart from that one time you had a hopeless crush on Junmyeon.*  
“Don’t mention that, anyways I’m here to give you a little push in the right direction. Plus I’m bored and so I thought I’d rather spend time with you. Let’s go get ice cream.”  
Kyungsoo can’t really protest in his tiny body but he worries about Chanyeol.  
Said person has ran around the store calling for Kyungsoo. All the employees are helping him search, it’s already been an hour and Chanyeol really is about to lose his mind. The security guard calls for Chanyeol.  
‘OH MY GOD Kyungsoo!” his voice is shaking as he takes Kyungsoo from the security guard.  
“I found him sitting at the entrance eating ice cream.”  
Chanyeol bows and thanks the guard, the manager of the shop doesn’t charge him for the items he bought. They even help him put all the groceries in his car whilst he is holding Kyungsoo. The drive home is really quiet and Kyungsoo is expecting a scolding when they get home.  
What he didn’t expect is for Chanyeol to break down while hugging him fiercely.  
“Kyungsoo, don’t ever do that again...” he sniffs. “Don’t ever make me feel like that again.”  
*Like what?*  
“Like my father.”  
Kyungsoo is startled, can Chanyeol hear him too?  
“I don’t ever want to feel like my father. He never raised me, all he cared about was himself only. Thought I was burden to him so he beat me up every time he was drunk, broke me emotionally when he was sober.  
When I lost you, I felt like my father. Too careless not to notice my son is gone, I just…” he sniffs again.  
Kyungsoo actually feels bad for making him go through that while he was having ice cream with Yifan. His own eyes become teary.  
“Oh don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I was afraid of loving thinking you will be taken away from me but today I realized doing that made me exactly like my father.  
Kyungsoo yah, I will treat you like my own son from now own. I will love and cherish you and be the father I never had.’ Chanyeol hugs his tiny body again.  
Maybe eating ice cream with Yifan wasn’t so bad after all.

If the people around Chanyeol notice the difference in his personality they don’t mention it. He smiles more often and chats with his coworkers. One day when the Lees were fighting he went and warned Mr Lee that he would call the police. Their two children come over and play with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol really thinks he is imagining things but Kyungsoo looks annoyed whenever they are around.  
‘Soo why did you bite her? It’s not nice to bite other children.”  
*She was squishing my cheeks and I don’t like that.*  
“Are you talking back Mister?”  
Kyungsoo pouts and Chanyeol immediately coos. He never pouts so it’s a rare moment. Chanyeol actually regrets calling Kyungsoo an angel. The kid is a literal demon, once he kicked Chanyeol’s coffee mug on his home laptop and actually smiled. To say Chanyeol was baffled was an understatement.  
In his defense, Kyungsoo had an upset stomach and it was Chanyeol’s fault.  
“No more biting people okay? Its bath time and then we are going to sleep.”  
Bath time is actually Kyungsoo’s favorite time. He likes being clean, Chanyeol noticed so he makes sure he baths at least three times a day. Chanyeol is soundly snoring and actually drooling when Kyungsoo crawls on him. He lies on top of him.  
*If the circumstances were different, you would have made the best dad Yeol.*

The day Kyungsoo says his first word is the happiest of his tiny life and the worst of Chanyeol’s.  
“Did you just call me your dad, an idiot?’  
Kyungsoo actually smiles triumphantly, Chanyeol laughs sarcastically. He lifts Kyungsoo high in the air.  
“Well your idiot dad is happy because we’ve gotten this far. Love you my Soo soo.”  
*Ugh I hate that nickname. Love you too Yeollie.*

Kyungsoo doesn’t really think about his assignment any more, for once he happily lives the life of three year old Park Kyungsoo and that’s when Yifan becomes a bastard and calls him back to head quarters.  
‘You didn’t expect to live happily ever after with him right?”  
“No but…”  
“I’m sorry Kyungsoo for pulling you out when I did but you were becoming too attached to your assignment.” Yifan looks apologetic as he says this.  
“Well you should have made me an object like before. I don’t even know what to tell him tomorrow. ‘Hey I’m the kid you have been raising for the past three years’ no wonder Luhan nearly shut the door in my face.”  
Yifan looks at him and says nothing. He feels bad very bad and it’s the first he sees how being a fixer affects his workers but there is nothing he can do. Its their job and they have to do it. He is actually glad Kyungsoo is done being a fixer and he can be a normal human again.  
“Well at least now you are free, are you going to him?”  
“What? No! I’m just gonna rethink my life and see what I want to do. I no longer have eternity. Maybe I will get married, have kids, watch them grow while I age for once in my 800 and something years.”  
“I will miss you Soo. Not as your boss but as your friend and whatever you decide to do I will support you no matter what.”  
“Thanks Yifan.”

As Kyungsoo packs his bag, he doesn’t have much possessions except a few clothes and souvenirs he got from all his assignments. He smiles sadly, maybe when he finally dies, he’ll meet his 9 friends again. Now that he thinks about it, he misses Baekhyun’s annoying voice, Jongdae’s smart remarks, Junmyeon’s motherlike nature, Minseok’s dad jokes, Sehun’s witty character, Jongin’s warm embrace, Tao’s happy expression, Yixing’s talented eye, Luhan’s dashing beauty and he will definitely miss Chanyeol’s blindingly goofy smile.

He knocks on the apartment he’s familiar with for the past three years. Chanyeol is playing the guitar and he shouts, “Kyungsoo get in the way you got out!”  
Kyungsoo smiles sadly and keeps on knocking.  
“Kyungsoo I said… Oh hello.”  
He begins to feel nervous, why?  
‘Chanyeol hie uhm can we talk?”  
“’Do I know you?”  
“Yes you do.”  
Chanyeol doesn’t know what to think or say. Kyungsoo has been through this nine times already. He already knows what to say if Chanyeol doesn’t believe him.  
“I always knew there was something awfully wrong with you the first day I laid my eyes on you. The resemblance to my Kyungsoo is too much, I would notice your eyes from a mile away.”  
‘Do you hate me? I called you an idiot. No dad wants to hear their son call them an idiot…”  
“Nah that was pretty funny now that I think about it. This is kind of weird though. So if I raised you till you were that age that is what you would have looked like?”  
Kyungsoo looks down, he has a feeling he knows what Chanyeol is about to say.  
“You are pretty cute.”  
“I’m not cute and I’m older than you.’  
“Still I raised you… So what should I do with all your stuff now that you are this big?”  
“Sell it or look for another kid.”  
“Mhhh why don’t we look for another kid together?”  
“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo chokes on his spit. Chanyeol smiles fondly.  
“Your friend came to me last night, Yifan. He told me a lot of things and I won’t lie I was shocked. What you do or used to do is an admirable job really. Kyungsoo you helped me deal with my issues…  
Don’t you think its time we fixed your loneliness?”

Years later Kyungsoo will meet with Yifan and hit him with his cane because the bastard knew all along that he too wished to be fixed.


End file.
